


Just This Once

by TheLannisterBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, lots of angst i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLannisterBastard/pseuds/TheLannisterBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lannisters have lost the war. Brienne delivers Jaime to King's Landing, and Jaime pays his family's debts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this was done for the Game of Ships valentine's day prompt so it's about 11 months old now

He knew that he would die on the morrow, but somehow Jaime was calm. He had always thought he would go down fighting, or at the very least with Cersei, and in a way he was getting his wish. Cersei had died in the early morning the day before, he was just following her as he always did.

  
He heard the bar on the door scrape up, probably the guards bringing him a meal. _My last one_. It was not a guard that came through the door however.  


“Come to visit the dead man? Wench why aren’t you on a ship, sailing off to your sapphire isle?”  Brienne stood there silently, and Jaime couldn’t tell what the look on her face was supposed to convey.  _Is that sadness, pity, contempt?_  “Don’t just stand there and stare, Wench, enough people will be staring at me tomorrow. I expect you’ll be glad for it, I’m finally going to be paying for all my crimes.”  


That look on her face was definitely anger.  


“Why would you think that?”  


_Because that is the only way I can deal with this_. He thought to himself, not daring for a second to say it out loud.

“I don’t want you to die Jaime. I might have once, but you changed, and now…” Her voice trailed off. She glanced almost shyly at him, he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

“Spit it out Brienne.”  _It might be easier if she doesn’t._

She stared at him open mouthed, gaping as she tried to speak. When no words came out she crossed the few feet that separated them and pressed her mouth to his.

His mind reeled at the contact. It was nothing like kissing Cersei, who cared only about being in control. Brienne was soft and sweet in ways that he wouldn’t have thought possible. Her hands went to his hair and pulled at it ever so lightly and he could not help the little gasp that escaped him.

When they broke apart her face was flushed so he brought his good hand up and brushed his thumb against her ruined cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against it and felt a hint of satisfaction when she shivered.

“Jaime…”

“I know.” He said quietly. “I, I feel the same.” _I find someone to love other than my sister, and don’t admit it until the day before I die._

“I don’t want you to die.” She said, with more emphasis this time. “You can’t-”

“I can and I will. Brienne, you saved me, not from the queen, no, but you did. You saved me from myself, my sister, and so many other things. But you can’t this time, and that’s alright. I’m done being saved.”

She kissed him again, quicker this time, but not quick enough that he didn’t feel the wetness on her face.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t live only doing that once.”

***

She’s there at the front of the crowd the next day. Her face is a hard mask but he sees the pain in her eyes, the love. Part of him wants her far away from here, she doesn’t need to be witness to this, but then part of him is glad she is here, his last sight should be a good one.

They force him down onto his knees and he hears the sound of a sword being drawn from the scabbard.  He meets her eyes for the last time and watches a tear slide down her cheek. And then all the world is black.


End file.
